the dark prince arises
by Nickels35
Summary: what happens when Helena deceptions runs deep will Nikolas fall in line or will he forged his own path( when he finds out Jake Doe is Jason Morgan)
1. Chapter 1

I am the Cassadine Prince

Nikolas was reeling from what Helena told him about Jake Doe being Jason Morgan his cousins supposed late husband. And that he had to take over ELQ or Emily and his daughter would die. He closed his eyes and sighed then threw his glass at the wall by the fireplace as he watched the fire roar as it did in him.

"Father" Spencer said breaking him out of his trace, he looked at his son and replied hello Spencer how was school. Spencer approached his father cautiously your angry why the boy asked, long day a business transaction didn't go the way I had hoped thinking back to finally ridding himself of his grandmother but again she threw him for a loop. Knowing exactly how Sam felt because he felt that same way about Emily.

It went well I guess Spencer said shrugging his shoulders, 'Well how we go visit your Uncle Sonny Nikolas replied "really' Spencer said. he watched his son's eyes light up at the thought of seeing his uncle. That would be fantastic father the boy said running out the room, Nikolas texted Sonny letting him know that he and Spencer were stopping by the wheels were turning in his head. As Helena watched on "what are you doing exposing him to that muskrat that is Sonny Corinthos.

While they were leaving, Chandler approached them 'do you need a ride Mr. Cassadine he asked. No thank you Chandler Spencer and I are heading to the main land thank you that will be all. I'm sure I can get Spencer and myself were ever we choose to go thank you Nikolas said smiling. "father was not using Chandler but he is the best, no were not he said I'm sure ii can get us to your Uncle Sonny's he said smiling at his son. In his head, he was coming up with a plan to get rid of his grandmother for good.

Max walked them in Mr. C your UNCLE SONNY Spencer shouted cutting the man off running to give his uncle a hug. Thanks Max all smiles standing there with his nephew Nikolas entering soon after. Is Avery awake I have something special for her the boy said, "sure" she is upstairs with Carly. Seeing that Nikolas had something to say he never came with Spencer to his house. You can go ahead and give it her if you want Sonny said' can i father' he asked yes sure you can she is your cousin seeing himself and Sam in Spencer and young Avery smiling at his son. "Awesome he said thank you father thank you Uncle Sonny Spencer said running upstairs.

Whats on your mind Nik you never come with Spencer here hats going on Sonny said being blunt, Nikolas shifts nervously i need you to put extra guards on Alexis and the girls and Spencer. Any particular reason why Sonny asked, they are going to need it while i am away and i don't trust any of my security team to do it the younger man said with a hesitation in his voice.

Whats really going on does it have to do with that Jake guy Sonny said , no it doesn't its to much to get into Sonny i need to be certain because so many are at stake an i want my family to be safe. You know Alexis isn't going to like it right Sonny said warning him, I don't care as long as she is alive to begrudge me that is fine Nikolas said. Question Sonny said whats is it Nikolas says, why didn't you ask Julian to protect Alexis looking him dead in the eye. Nikolas chuckles lightly why because i don't him to put them all first and protect all of them Sonny. Good point Sonny said shaking his head at least with you i know all of them will be safe. But i do need one thing from you Nikolas continues, oh yeah and whats that Sonny says, i need a safe house to speak to Sam it is imperative the younger man responds. You do know you can go to her house right Sonny said trying to figure the man out, I cant my place and her's are probably comprised. By what and what the hell Nikolas Sonny said getting agitated, Sonny this is bigger then you and you are the only one who can't be bought or snowed. What has the old bat done now Sonny said sarcastically, she breathes isn't that enough he said glaring at Sonny.

" Why now' Sonny ask pouring himself a drink, Why not because she takes and takes and takes and has no care for what she does but this will be her last time she will ever hurt me or my family again Nikolas says losing his temper. I will set up the safe house and send Max to pick up Sam and bring her to the safe house but i want the whole story Sonny replied. Fine i will tell you the whole story only when i am certain of the information that i was given and only when i am sure when Spencer came burling down the stairs Uncle Sonny, Father Carly let me feed Avery it was awesome and she likes me the boy said with a huge smile.

I mean whats not to like my nephew is the coolest kid alive Sonny said with a huge grin, "that is true Spencer said Nikolas and Sonny laughed. How are you Uncle Sonny Spencer said sitting down i have been great Sonny said sitting next to his nephew. I'm glad i was cleared of shooting A.J Quartermaine, i'm happy you were too Uncle Sonny , "I second that " Carly said coming down the stairs with the baby monitor in her handing it to Sonny.

Well Spencer and i will leave you too it Sonny, Carly we will go and grab dinner our visit was short notice Nikolas said. Sonny got up and wrote something down on a paper and handed it to Nikolas, 'thanks' Sonny Nikolas said shaking his hand goodnight . Spencer hugged his uncle by kiss Avery for me goodnight Aunt Carly he said on his way out.

' What was that about' Carly asked looking at Sonny, i don't know but i get the feeling its something big and it could affect everyone's lives


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolas did not tamper with the mayoral elections nor did he do any of the other stupid things they made him do for no reason . Them dogging Nikolas and making Jason a puts is not happening in this story they are both proactive about there lives and want to take control back. Felicia is mayor Maxie and Spinelli got back together,A.J is not dead but is in a coma Sonny did not shoot him. Carly is never with Franco she and Sonny are together there is Sam and Patrick they decide they were better off as friends. Luke did not lose his mind and jake will not be brought back.

It was all Nikolas could think about what Helena took from and it was time he did himself of her permanently as he sat there his mind went back to Spencer and Avery and thought that could have been him and Sam how Spencer lit up when he was with her.

That was when Jake came into Kelly's diner hello Jake how are you I want to apologize for what my grandmother took from you. Thanks Jake said hey man it's not your fault Nikolas mind wonder back to what his cousins went through then back to his beloved. "Hey man " you ok Jake asked Nikolas shook his head yes thank you

Are you remembering anything Nikolas asked ' No ' Jake answered I don't think I every will. So what your just giving up you don't strike me as a coward Jake Nikolas replied. You have a family out there that needs you don't be so quick to give up Jake Nikolas said as he left in a hurry.

Jake was stunned it was cryptic but something was nagging at Jake like there was more to what he was saying. " Nikolas " Elizabeth said trying to get his attention why the rush she said I have a lot to do before I leave Liz he said looking around. Where you going ? Business Nikolas said with a smile that did not meet the eyes. Nikolas what's going on I can tell something is she said I have known you a long time. Nothing Liz leave it alone and now fifty don't mind I have a meeting to get to leaving abruptly as she tried to grab his arm .

NIKOLAS, Nikolas she yelled but he left as Jake came rushing past her Jake what's wrong. Jake what's wrong Elizabeth asked' did you see Nikolas' he replied,' yes he just left in a hurry why she asked. I need to speak with him something he just said to me sounded off. As Jake heard in his head' we could be a family you know like in your dream there is nothing stopping us' then another and and i are ready to go home with you now the person said crying.

Jake shook his head he couldn't shake it something Nikolas said reign true as he whispered my family. He didn't hear Elizabeth speaking to him all he knew was he had to find his family.

Jake ,Jake Jake are you ok finally breaking him out of his trance, you have a family Elizabeth she asked with a sadness in her voice. Yeah he stuttered out trying to understand his own mind and to comprehend what he was feeling. I have to go Elizabeth i Wil see you later he said leaving just as abruptly as Nikolas did.

I'm Max why am I here Sam asked I was told to bring you here by the boss is all i know Sam I'm sorry the man said before leaving. I sent for you Nikolas said from the corner of the room " what the hell Nikolas " you could have just dropped by my house Sam said to her cousin. I had to make sure we're we spoke was secure he spoke Sam eyed him suspiciously Nikolas what's going on are you in some kind of trouble she asked her cousin.

No i have some information that you will receive soon he said, I'm leaving for a while and I want you to take Spencer until I come back. Where are you going and do you need my to look after your son .Just know that i will never do anything to hurt you and I will do whatever I have to do to protect this family. Nikolas you know i will help with whatever is going on but you have to ask he smiled he put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head no Danny needs you and I am entrusting with the most important thing to me look after him.

Show him that humility, strength, the perseverance and complete loyal to the ones you love he said with tears in his eyes. Sam you have gone your entire life fighting for other people hell you went undercover for me and it is responsibility to look after you as the head of this family to do that and I have failed. But I promise come hell or high water you will not be hurt again, Nikolas what are you talking Sam asked tell me what's really going on.

Right now I can't but I need you to look after Spencer while I'm away he said getting his emotions in check. "Why me ", "why not your mother or Lulu Sam said knowing something was off with him. Because my mother has fought this life for the better part of her life it ends now he said fiercely.

So this is about Helena what has she done to me besides sending Jake to kill me she asked. More than you know he said leave it alone Sam Nikolas said I need you here , i can help you know that right she said" yes in am fully aware of your capabilities Sam" but Danny and Spencer need you more then I do. That's why i want Spencer with you, your not afraid of a challenge.

What's to stop me from following you and having your back Sam said, he shook his head at how stubborn she was ** _I MEAN IT SAM DON'T FOLLOW ME_** he said raising his voice please you want to help take care of Spencer for me. He cupped her face you don't have to fight anymore cousin I will do it for now on ok he said pulling her into a hug. Why does this feel like good bye she said looking at him sadly ,he smiled Sam we are Cassadines we don't die Nikolas said I will be back. What are you going to do She asked he replied make friends with the devil and slay some dragons and with that he left.

He took out his phone yes hello Spinelli Sam needs you and I just sent you some information I want you to drain all those accounts. When Sam got home she found Jake on her doorstep he is ok Cody. Jake what's up Sam asked her friend as he looked deep in thought but determined. I need you help me find out who I am and help me find my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentin will be played by Matt Borlenghi because he fit the family dynamics as far as similar features as Stavros,Stefan and Alexis James Patrick don't fit to me. Never trust a Cassadine remember that as far as Valentin Is concerned. Luke is not leaving

When he landed at his destination he knew what had to be done something his grandmother wouldn't expect or anticipate. That's why he knew coming here she wouldn't expect he needed muscles and he knew going to Sonny she would expect.

But coming to this person he would alluded Helena 's suspicions he had to end this once and for all. He adjusted himself and he entered I knew you would coming around to seeing things my way Victor said. Nikolas laughed not exactly I have a deal for you I will sell you one of the smaller islands in Greece if you will agree to have me borrow some of your men from your not so legit business, no questions asked.

Or what Victor says Nikolas laughs does your wife know you still dibble and dabble in your not so savory business or better yet does your nephew know that you knew along that my cousin Samantha was his daughter." What" Justin said from the door Nikolas and Victor turned to the new comer in the room. Nikolas raised his eye brows and said oops looking at Victor direction. You knew I had a daughter this whole time Justin said in disbelief she needed me she needed my love and guidance .

She needed to be loved instead she was used by that piece of shit who raised her she never had a chance uncle Vic. That girl gave away your child like it meant nothing to her Justin I did what I had to , to secure your futures Victor said indignation. You wouldn't be a lawyer if I hadn't done what I had to Victor says .

So what you sacrifice my daughter's future for mine Justin says. You wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing from her,I would have been able to live and protect from all the scum bags who used and abused her Justin says throwing the vase at the wall. How long did you know did you know uncle Vic how long have you known Nikolas he said glaring at the two.

Nikolas spoke first i only just acquired this information in coming here I did not come here to start any trouble I came here to protect my family Nikolas says. From what Justin says nothing for you to worry yourself with its my problem Nikolas says then Victor will help right uncle Vic Justin said looking at his uncle.

You have nothing to say for yourself do you Justin stares at him incredulously and you stand there still believing your right. Would put that on Adrienne raising another one of your kids that isn't hers Victor said think about that rationally. She would have loved to raise a daughter and it wouldn't have mattered. What could you have done for her your were a kid yourself Justin, as far as you I will adhere to your deal now but you and I are not done you never said why you need it.

Nikolas smiled fine but any of your men cross me Victor the deal is off my lawyer will be in contact with yours oh he is right here I'm sure he will keep you in line right. Nikolas left good afternoon Ms. Horton he said with a courtesy smile when leaving.

Maggie says what's going on here Victor and Justin she asked staring at the both of them. Nothing dear Justin and I just had a disagreement is all ,Justin scoffs and you still just cover your own ass that's what its always been about what you want what you feel is right I'm done Uncle Vic I leaving this house tonight he said storming out.

What was that about ? Maggie asked staring at her husband nothing dear he said hugging her how was your day.

Nikolas knew in coming to this person they would relish in putting Helena down but he knew he couldn't trust them to have his back. He smiled to himself he had plans for his grandmother she just didn't know it yet. What do you mean you lost tabs on my grandson Helena yells into the phone. How long has he been out of reach she asked, what about Spencer ?,what do you mean you don't know "FIND THEM NOW" she says furiously.

Hours later

We found him Mrs Cassadine he is at one of the companies own by Cassadine industries." How long has he been there" Helena ask ,my sources say all day Mrs Cassadine the man told her. She smiled at the young woman in front of her see i told you my Nikolas will do as I told him but he will not be able to find you.

Nikolas won't do it you will see and he will come for me and when he does you will regret it. Helena slapped her you nothing more of a mere inconvenience who just so happen to bore a Cassadine child and you will tell me were she is. Screw you !, you evil old bag I will never tell you were she is ever , you stole my life from me. You murder my brother, you a bitter old bitch who takes out her bitterness on the rest of us because your miserable.

Your were never strong enough to raise a Cassadine child because I will find her and mold her to be unstoppable. The color drained from the young woman's face with the thought of what was to become of her precious girl she knew she had to fight. That's right when I do you will be if no use to me and i will dangle her over Nikolas 's head and he will do anything I say.

When Nikolas made it to his destination after flanking Helena 's men and giving them the run around. He had Victor 's men places strategically placed around to watch his back he braced himself and knocked on the door. "Prince Nikolas" what are you do i owe the dubious honor nephew Valentin says.

Nikolas replies I have a deal for you I want you to help me get rid of my grandmother and in return I will give you what you are owed. But we will have to get back everything Helena stole from the estate I was able to recover most of what uncle Victor stole but not helena I won't to hit her all at the same time.

I tried to rid the world of her but you and that Luke Spencer got in my way Valentin says. Why now nephew what is the sudden change of tune Valentin asked Nikolas looked him dead look him the face she took something from me and I want it back.

"Fine" I'm in Valentin says shaking hands with that in mind I have something for you Valentin replied. That had nikolas guard reaching for his weapon moving Nikolas out the way , relax Valentin says I think this belongs to you come on sweetheart he said in greece as a little girl came out. Once Nikolas saw her she was the spitting image off here mother he buckled and fell to his knees he couldn't believe his eyes.

How ,Why and when was all Nikolas could say , go on Valentin said to the little girl that's your papa. The little girl hesitated for a moment then she threw her little body into Nikolas arms papa I want mama she said with a quiver with sadness in her eyes. Valentin knew by the look in Nikolas eyes e the young man was done playing games.

I saw how much your grandmother wanted her so I took her and her mother she stayed here for a while she didn't remember much until a year ago she went out and Helena found her. And that is why I wanted to get rid of her 4 years ago after I learned who she was and why Helena wanted her.

Meanwhile elsewhere

The older gentleman figure maybe it was time he had lived the last 34 years without her and maybe it was time for a little reunion of his own he even managed to save his son.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you end up with my daughter "Nikolas asked well I was tracking your grandmother of course and Ms Quartermaine i guess she escaped. So i helped mainly because your grandmother wanted her desperately. I'm guessing to use her against you so I hid her up until she started to remember she went to make arrangements to go home.

And your grandmother got to her before she get there and i don't know we're she is keeping her. She moves her around to throw me off from finding her Valentin told Nikolas I don't know what happened after she left.

Valentin watched his nephew momentarily Nikolas spoke why would you help her he asked. It's simple nephew is despised your grandmother she is the reason my father disowned me." It's not that Simple" Nikolas replies what did she take from you? She has took plenty Valentin answered with cold look in his eyes.

So I am Hell bent on taking whatever's she wants from her as long as I draw breathe I will threaten every plan she has. That's why I burned your father's corpse and she was so angry she was trying to bring him back to life Valentin said with a chuckle.

So what is the plan nephew Valentin says, I have someone waiting for my call to Draining her accounts but we have to hit her all at the same time so she never sees us coming.

I want her gone she has took way to much from me and it ends now ! Nikolas says, why the sudden ice in your veins you let her walk around this long Valentin says, because now i see it was ill advised to keep her breathing Nikolas said.

"The Old Bitch Will get exactly what she deserves" she cost me my life Nikolas says. Now we plan her demise , Valentin smiled I have already begun that part he said with a evil grin.

Salem

What's going on why are you guys moving out of uncle Vic's house ,because your uncle Vic is an indignant son of a bitch Justin said angrily. You know what I understand you not telling me when i was younger but what about when i got older. Huh Victor tell me that my baby girl was out there with no one looking out for her.

Do you understand what she has been through being used and abused, she was used by that son of a bitch to make him money. Wait what does that mean Sonny asked, that means the bastard that raised your sister used her in his schemes and his cons. She won't say it but I know he probably pushed her to sleep with men for his will.

And you knew all the while and said nothing you could have saved her the misery of that life you selfish bastard. I had the boys you could have told me then when in was a father. But you still said nothing WHY he said pushing and getting in his face why would you do that to me to her huh.

Is it just it my daughter you didn't want in your family huh what are you bout of your mind that is preposterous Victor says. I allowed you to spew your anger but you will not disrespect me in my own house.

Justin looked at him incredulously fuck you And your house he said pushing him you could have made her life better. And for whatever reason you chose not to you let her suffer for no reason at all. I can't forgive you for that and I won't won't hold Brady said cutting him off Justin stop.

We get it your angry he said but don't say something you will regret, Justin laughs I am way past regrets Brady. Sonny stood baffled why would Uncle Vic not help her it doesn't make sense. I tell you why son because she didn't fit his mold of what a Kiriakis is right Victor. "ENOUGH" Maggie yelled stop it this instant she says what is all this yelling about.

Asked your husband but its not like he will tell you the truth anyway i had to find out else that he knew about my daughter and said nothing Justin says. WHAT! Why would he do that Maggie says incredulously I dont know Maggie ask him. As everyone turn around to look at Victor why i dont understand she says.

Sonny says you know I think about what my dad said and i think about myself and Will if Nick would have gotten away with taking Ariana and that is what you did. You let some creep raise your flesh and blood and did nothing. Do you understand the misery that would have happen if that wretched Helena would have found out.

Because she didn't know that a child was conceived, she thought they were just acquaintances nothing more. I can't stay here Sonny says getting up to leave, Sonny wait Victor yelled behind him.

Port charles

Jake we have been looking into nothing as of yet Sam says into the phone since Nikolas took off Sam had took Danny and Spencer to her old penthouse. Its nice cousin Sam reminds me off me and father's flat in London. It needs a masculine touch but it's ok Spencer says.

Sam smirks you , me and Danny are going to stay here for awhile til your dad comes back. I know it's not a castle but its cool it has a balcony with a hot tub Sam says. Cool ! But what about my horse Spencer asked , well that your going to have to wait til your dad comes back.

No running around by yourself do you hear me I will be dropping you off and picking you up from school. Your dad gave me specific instructions Spencer , father gave me specific instructions as well. 'I will abide cousin Sam Spencer says, good but you can just call me Sam ok so why don't we order some dinner.

Very well then Spencer says after Sam ordered the food and Spencer made his way around the apartment. Can may I asked you something? Spencer," sure what's on your mind buddy "Sam says.

Did you know my mother Spencer asked,' I knew of her we were no very close' Sam responds. The boy pauses what was she like he ask, your dad never talks to you about her Sam says."No"the boy replies Sam beings to feel bad for him because she knows she will have to have this same conversation with Danny when he is Spencer's age.

Well she was really pretty, and she wanted you more then anything in this world Sam says. She liked to help people , your mom even started a foundation to do so. I know she also took in kids that didn't have anyone.

You know you could ask your Uncle Sonny or Carly they knew her better then I did "Really" Josslyn mom knew my mother Spencer says incredulously, yes she did they were best friends Sam said.

Spencer sat quite Sam do you think father will come back, "Will he" Spencer he has you to come back and you are everything to him. Sam watched his demeanor Your worried about him aren't you she says. He shook his head, he was very angry when he left what don you mean.

He was angrier then I have ever heard before Spencer said, 'do you know with who he was angry with ?Sam asked. Don't worry your dad will come back Sam felt in the pit of her Stomach anxious for Spencer and herself.

There was a knock on the door when Sam opened it "Fair Samantha"Spinelli says with little Georgie in his arms. "SPINELLI" get in here she said hug him what are you doing here. Young princely one he said greeting Spencer oh this was dropped off for you he said taking the envelope out his pocket. She looked at it strangely what's this she said someone just going to ring the bell so I signed for it Spinelli says.

As everyone got situated Spinelli spoke aren't you going to open it knowing it was about to change his friends life. If it is what Nikolas sent him he knew she would fight him on it it what he was here for. Sam eyed Spinelli suspiciously 'Why' Spinelli, curious minds I guess he says it was dropped off by a suit.

"Whatever" she said picking the envelope up and tearing it open and pulled the papers out. She read through the contents and her skin went pale Wha...wha...how can this be Sam stammered out before everything went black. "Fair Samantha! Spinelli said springing into action as he picked her up and laid her on the couch.

As he finished read through it he read Nikolas warning about keeping this in the dark until he gave them further instructions.

Metro Court

Jake received a package with his name on address to him, he just got off the phone with Sam. She still haven't found anything but he had to smile if how natural it was to be around her. It like he was at peace he remember how she lit up when she was in PI mode.

He couldn't help but to feel anxiety because all he kept hearing was Nikolas's warning about his family needing him. That's when he decided to make up a last name until him and Sam hit paid dirt is what she called it. Jake Moore it sounded normal he though not indefinite like Die.

He opened up the package and he read through it what kind of sick game is it. Then that is when he Saw Nikolas letter. Telling him that people were watching and too be careful and too tell no one the contents of the letter.

That's when it dawned on him the dreams he had of Sam, his pull to her son, why he couldn't kill her what if this was true he needed to find out he stuck the letter in his pocket grabbed his Jacket and rushed out. And he ran into Elizabeth ' Hey Jake ' I was hoping we could grab some lunch she said, I'm sorry Elizabeth now isn't a good time Jake says. I have somewhere really important to be he said banging on the button for the elevator.

Jake what's wrong did something happen she asked seeing his urgency, No it's not I just have to go he said leaving in a hurry. She got in the elevator with him "Jake what's going on I can see something is bothering did you have a vision or a memory she asked.

Elizabeth you have been very good to me and I thank you for that but i can't do this right now rushing out the elevator into the cold outside. She wonder what had him practically blowing her off or better yet who, maybe he remember his family she thought.

When he got there he had calmed himself down but he didn't know what would happen next. But they would have to be careful if Nikolas warning he got off the elevator it felt like serendipity. But he was greeted by guards at the door Mr. Moore Sam is inside go ahead .


End file.
